Chasing Air
by Shadowcat203
Summary: After catching his boyfriend of 3 years, Sasuke Uchiha having sex with a coworker at their home, Naruto moves to the United States. Having wanted a fresh start in life, he changes his identity. But dilemma hits, when Sasuke and his fiancé move right down the street from him a year after their breakup. But a certain dog lover won't let him to get hurt now. Adopted from Raven Halley.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story was adopted from the lovely Raven Halley. Sadly, she lost interest in the story, and I decided to take over and rewrite it since it was so amazing!**

**I dedicate this story to her! And I hope you all will enjoy it.**

**Title: **Chasing Air

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **After catching his boyfriend of 3 years, Sasuke Uchiha having sex with a coworker at their home, Naruto moves to the United States. Having wanted a fresh start in life, he changes his identity. But dilemma hits, when Sasuke and his fiancé move right down the street from him a year after their breakup. But a certain dog lover won't let him to get hurt now. Adopted from Raven Halley.

* * *

**Prologue**

Naruto walked home after an exasperating day on the job. Being a middle school teacher was tough enough, but more exhausting when every teacher and student would try to hit on him daily. He couldn't help that he was practically sex on legs, but he knew who his indebted love belonged to. The boisterous blonde carried a large paper bag down the sidewalk towards the apartment complex that he and his lover of 3 years shared together. Everyone knew Naruto was gay, and often church-goers would bombard his front door shouting "Fornication! Fornication! God made Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve! Fornication! Being gay is a sin!" Though to be frank, it didn't bother him nor did it bother Sasuke. The raven said it made great sex music.

Naruto chuckled inwardly at the thought, carding his sun-kissed digits through his tangling blonde locks. The sun shone brightly in the after noon air. A crisp breeze assaulting his nose, as Naruto inhaled the intoxicating freshness of the outside air. He nodded at passing pedestrians, jostling his way through a crowd of bystanders watching a street performer. He glanced over in the attention seeking fool, scoffing at the old magic tricks he displayed before them. Those azure eyes averted down the street, having lost interest in the activity, since magic wasn't his forte. But the man seemed unabashed by the few obscenities directed to him, as he miscalculated a trick, and caused it to fail miserably. Naruto indulged himself in deep thought, pondering on what type of dinner to feed his beloved Uchiha when he got home.

Sasuke ran his business inside their home, and he stayed isolated in that very room 8 hours a day, or more depending on how much he progressed that day. Naruto dressed in a orange tight-fitted polo, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and white Nikes languidly sighed at the thought. Not only did Sasuke work at home, he also had a secretary work there as well. Naruto didn't distrust Sakura, but he also didn't trust her completely. Back in grade school and all through their high school years, Sakura had an intense fetish for _his_ Sasuke, but Naruto trusted his good judgement. Though she always threw herself at him, he seemed unrelenting to her offers, which Naruto hoped always stayed that way. He slouched over slightly, a faint smile curling up his lips at the sight of his home.

The tainted smell of alcohol wafted into his nostrils as he advanced pass the community drunk, and loquaciously made a statement at the front door. He delicately placed the grocery bag on the front step and jammed his right hand into his skin-tight pocket. Retreating soon after with his key in hand. "Jackpot." He mused, unlocking the wooden door, while grabbing the bag off the ground. The indulging scent of fresh peaches engulfed Naruto, and he immediately fell in love with Sasuke evermore. The beige carpeted floor, and empty living room greeted him first. The lights were dim, and the kitchen was found vacant as well. "Sasuke, baby I'm home." Naruto cooed, sashaying into the kitchen after closing and locking the front door. "Sasuke?" He inquired. Firmly placing the bag upon the wooden countertop, before stalking towards the Uchiha's office. "Babe?"

He questioned, pushing the door open to find nothing worth searching for. A tantalizing sensation washed over him, as he heard the faint sound of a lecherous moan, coming from upstairs. A knot materialized in the core of his esophagus as he etched closer and closer to the base of the staircase. Then again, he heard the drawn out moan of pleasure, only louder this time. He couldn't quite make out the voice, but he knew then something was going on upstairs. Either Sasuke was masturbating or having sex with another person, but he doubted it could be the latter. The blonde convulsed as he ascended the wooden stairs. His shoes creaking with each step. When entering the house, he always removes his shoes before stepping upon the carpet, but today was definitely going to be an exception.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaasuke." Naruto froze in his tracks, at that. His body growing taut, as the feminine voice called out to his boyfriend. "Ooooh, God...Haaaa...Yes...haaaa...haaaa...haaa..Right there! Sasuke! Yes!...FASTER!" The blonde felt lightheaded, loosing his equilibrium and wilting against the balcony beam. Her voice screeched to the heavens as Sasuke pleased her with his divine talents in the bedroom. Naruto felt nauseous, growing taut as he struggled to find his lost breath. He felt suffocated. Dead. Betrayed. The blonde wrapped his calloused palm around the golden doorknob, sweat coating his hand as he sucked in a large quantity of air and twisted the knob in once swift motion. His eyes were not ready to behold the sinful act before him. He gawked at Sasuke as he oscillated between Sakura's outstretched legs. Her ample breasts bouncing as he rocked and caressed her tender skin. Both seemed highly unaware of the man watching in bewilderment. The headboard slammed against the wall, and Sakura yelled out in pure bliss, but Naruto was rendered speechless. His mouth opening and closing at the lost words forming at the tip of his tongue. Her legs trembled, and the unrelenting grunts leaving her mouth, left him mortified.

"Sasuke..." His voice seemed far away, but both heard simultaneously. The raven came to an abrupt hiatus, glancing hesitantly over his shoulder at the one he loved. Naruto's eyes swelled in the accumulating tears, at seeing Sasuke's emotionless gaze. "...Why?...Why would you do this to me?!" He exclaimed, backing away as Sasuke pulled out and hastily dressed himself in shorts. Sakura gawked at Naruto, covering her body hastily in the tainted bedsheets, and her mouth with her left hand.

"Naruto, listen." Sasuke stated, reaching out to grab hold of the blonde who shook his head in disbelief. The aggrieved man knew from the primary stage of their relationship, that he should've kept a prudent mindset around Sasuke, however he felt that he could trust him dearly. Sasuke reached out to grab him once again to no avail. He scrunched his nose at the grotesque smell of sweat and cum bombarded Naruto, and just the sight of Sasuke's glistening skin irritated him greatly. The blonde stumbled backwards, having reached the edge of the stair, and reluctantly his boyfriend managed to grasp a firm hold upon his person, pulling the other in a loving embrace. "Naruto, I can explain-"

"-Its over-"

"-Naruto, listen to me!" Sasuke exclaimed, grabbing Naruto's biceps with tenacity at which he began to shake him violently. "...You can't satisfy me anymore." He announced bluntly, astonishing both Sakura and his dobe. The pinkette clutched her long discarded clothing against her ample bosoms, releasing a mantra of obscenities under her breath. A faint gleam of guilt radiating from those spine-tingling eyes. It was quite evident that Sasuke and Sakura were having more than work related liaisons with one another. "You stopped being-"

"-Your damn sex toy! Sasuke, I have a life and I deserved better than this!" The tears broke the brink of his eyelids, trickling down his flustering cheeks in small rivers. "I loved you, and this is what I get?!" The raven averted his gaze, sighing in exasperation, as Sakura hurriedly rushed pass the two.

"I'll just be going now-"

"-Might as well stay and finish you, slut! You obviously have more to often than I do-"

"-Stop it!" Sasuke snarled, pressing Naruto forcefully against the concrete wall, at which he winched in pain. The raven was growing highly enraged with his unnecessary remarks. "This doesn't have to end, just all I ask is that you give me more of you, or I'll be forced to find it somewhere else-"

"-You bastard!" Naruto retorted, thrashing against his clutches, but Sasuke seemed more preoccupied with everything other than him. "Go be with that whore! I'm done! I'm moving out and taking _all_ my shit with me, you son of a bitch!-"

"-She means _nothing_ to me! It was only a fuck!" Sakura whipped around abruptly upon hearing that, her emerald eyes enlarged in great bewilderment.

"I'm just a fuck?!...a fuck?!...Then why did you tell me how much you wanted to leave Naruto?! What about all the other sluts you've been having unprotected sex with?!" Naruto shoved him away at that, running into the bedroom with his eyes streaming an abundance of salty tears. The two secret lovers argued amongst each other, while the normally loquacious blonde silently packed his luggage.

"Naruto!" Sasuke rushed into the room, struggling to grasp a firm hold upon Naruto's wrist as he continued to pack. Those azure eyes blurry from all the emotional toll this bestowed upon him. "Don't you leave me. Baby, I'm sorry. This isn't my fault. Don't go, do you know how scandalous this will be in the media? They'll ruin me-"

"-Sasuke..." Naruto croaked out. Refusing to meet the other's questioning gaze. Sakura wilted against the balcony railing, her eyes narrowing at both men who seemed isolated in their on worlds. Sasuke entwined his fingers with Naruto's, both resting their hands on the black luggage bag upon the golden and now tainted bedsheets. A place where he and Sasuke once shared together. Their safe haven; _their_ utopia; _their_ place to be intimate with one another. His bangs shielding his solemn gaze. A gleam of light caught his attention, and Sasuke lolled his forehead against the nape of the blonde's neck.

"Don't ruin me." He bluntly spoke. "We don't have to be together, just pretend." Naruto grunted. Highly appalled by the suggestion.

"Sasuke..." The raven looked up just in time to receive a clout to the face. He hissed in agony, narrowing his eyes at Naruto, who snatched up his suitcase and stormed out of the room. Sakura, now wearing a black mini skirt and a white ruffled blouse, bowed her head in shame. Her decorum act faulting, as Uzumaki approached.

"Umm, Naruto-" He hugged her in genuine and loving embrace. Her emerald eyes large in shock, as Sasuke lolled against the doorway and scoffed. She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself rendered speechless. And hesitantly, she hugged him back.

"I hope you two have a wonderful life together..." He smiled against the shell of her ear, eliciting the woman to shiver in fear. "And I hope you two _both_ go straight to hell." He pulled away, smiling at the astonished physiognomy on her face, before winking and descending the wooden staircase. Sasuke nor Sakura uttered another word. Both watched intently from above as he made his way towards the front door. The blonde came to a hiatus at the agape door, taking a final look over his shoulder. Indulging himself in the old memories he'd lock away in the back of his mind forever. "Oh...I'll be back in a few days to get the rest of my things." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, at which Naruto blew an air kissed, then departed out of the home, and never looked back.

_Looks like grandpa Jiraiya and grandma Tsunade will have a little company until I can get this shit together. _

* * *

_**~Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my new story! I very excited for this story, and I hope it goes very far! Thanks Raven Halley for letting me adopt the story, it really means a lot to me. Follow! Favor! Review! Do whatever you see fit to! Peace!~**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I took a long time to post the next chapter, because I wanted to see if this story would be a prosperous one (Also since I had a bad case of writer's block). I'm very excited that you all followed, favorited, and even reviewed. I feel so special now. Hope you enjoy the first official chapter of this story!**

* * *

**_~Chapter 1~_**

The aggrieved young man, having caught his lover in his fornication; merely trudged down the street. His azure orbs dull albeit he seemed quite confident during the matter. But that was Naruto for you. He wouldn't dare allow anyone to see him grieve; no he'd find a secluded area to beat himself up over the situation at hand. The sun shimmered in the azure sky, and once again he walked down the street. Jostling through random crowds of clustering pedestrians. He slipped his digits through his short blonde locks, occasionally catching himself dwelling on the unfortunate event. Naruto had been left baffled. He thought Sasuke loved him! They'd been together for 3 fucking years, and the raven even dared to open up to Naruto. Uzumaki could see himself spending the rest of his life with that bastard, however he went and did some ludicrous shit like that?!

_I'm such a damn fool._

He sighed languidly with an exasperated undertone, shifting his deadweight between each foot. He doubted that he'd seriously go straight to his grandparents home on the outskirts of the city. Konoha wasn't a very big city in Japan, but the desolated area where Jiraiya and Tsunade inhabited...Lets just say, he couldn't walk that far. The sexagenarian couple were quite old-fashioned, though they'd commute in the city to stay "young" from time to time. Hell, they once announced that their sex life had been thriving tremendously. Naruto shivered at the grotesque image of those two making love at their age. He had a few hours to spare, so he should at least waste them in the best way possible.

_Looks like the bar will be having a visit from Naruto!_

* * *

Kiba gawked at the home of Sasuke Uchiha, one of the richest men in the world, as the screaming and yelling erupted from its once silent atmosphere. He was an agent from the United States, sent to make international liaisons with Hyuuga Corporation. Even on a business trip this luxurious and praise worthy, he never intended on stumbling upon Sasuke's personal life. "She means nothing to me! It was only a fuck!" He jumped at that, his eyes wide in incredulity at the loud ruckus radiating from within the large home. The mysterious voice, a deep husky voice, mesmerized Kiba's undivided attention, while a small crowd of commuting pedestrians jostled pass him.

"Move out the way, moron!-"

"-Get out the middle of the sidewalk, dumbass!" Kiba stumbled over to the side, his eyes wide as people passed him by. Abruptly as the noise escalated, it died down. His heart beating frantically against his chest, but it stopped when the front door slammed open, revealing a ravishing young blonde. He turned around inside the doorway, and Kiba was rendered speechless.

"Oh...I'll be back in a few days to get the rest of my things." The blonde exclaimed behind him, only to walk away and never look back. Kiba gulped down the abrupt knot that materialized in the center of his esophagus. He tried desperately to suppress the urge to chase the blonde man down, and ask him a lot of questions, but that wasn't his business to know. Neji entrusted that he could come here to Japan and make a business deal with the Sasuke Uchiha, not flaunt around in his love life. The brunette sighed, slouching his shoulders in an exasperated manner.

_Dear Kami, give me strength._

Mister Inuzuka ruffled out a few wrinkles in his tight-fitted attire, hyperventilating as he drew nearer to the front door. The brunette stared down at his feet, the uncertainty glooming around his taut body. The intoxicating odor of liquor clout him in the face, while he passed a lazy drunk, who glared at him. "We don't take no foreigners here, boy!" Kiba quirked an eyebrow up at him. The loud roar of cars zooming by behind him, and the harsh winds viciously attacking his body; sent tantalizing chills down his spine. The brunette stared intensely at the drunk, almost as if calculating him. Flies dwelled on him, and the gray scraggly beard enshrouded his face.

"I'm only here for business, sir. I don't mean to intru-"

"-We don't like no foreigners, here in Konoha. You bess leave, while you still can walk." Kiba gulped. The old man then cackled at that, his eyes swelling with tears of laughter. The brunette slowly backed away, turning around to see a young pinkette lolling against the door frame of the home. Kiba fixated his gaze upon her, and stalked her way. She was very attractive, yet the look on her face had been dirtier than the ground he walked on.

_Was this the girl the two men were arguing over?_

He stood taut before her, bowing as a sign of respect. Something he'd learned from Neji before flying overseas. Being a traveling agent for a Japanese was very hard to do. "Hello...I'm here to see, Sasuke Uchiha-"

"-You mean, Uchiha Sasuke?" Kiba mentally released a mantra of obscenities.

_Dammit! Neji did say last name first! God dammit! Get it right Inuzuka!_

"Um...yeah that's what I meant." She scoffed at him, abruptly glancing over her shoulder into the dim-lit home. Kiba left speechless, yet he truly didn't intend to intrude.

"Sasuke!...You have a visitor!" It was evident that his company wasn't welcome here in Konoha, and he surely didn't want to stay any longer. The decorum he expected from the girl, didn't fit her exquisite beauty in any way.

"Can you come back at a better time?" Sasuke snarled. His repugnant eyes intently calculating the flabbergasted young brunette. Sasuke carded his digits through his hair, groaning in exasperation, rather than fatigue. Everything in his life had begun to crumble, and this foreigner wasn't making the issues in his life any better.

"Umm...Well, Mr. Uchiha, sir...I only have two days to stay. Tomorrow, I'm going to Suna to...speak with Gaara." The raven narrowed his eyes, but scoffed at the answer he received. He spun around on his heels and stalked back into the home.

"Come back first thing tomorrow morning before your trip to Suna. Until then, don't come back to my home." Kiba nodded obediently. Bowing as he uttered a thank you before rushing down the walk way and off down the street in the direction of the blonde. He didn't exactly know his way around the new town, whether he wanted to admit that or not. It's just, the blonde somehow captured his meager gaze, and even as he talked to Sasuke; that boy stayed on his mind. Kiba clutched his satchel with tenacity, dashing through bystanders blindly; while he continued down the sidewalk. The orange monochromatic sky of the sunset warmed his flesh in the Spring time air, but his mind felt so cluttered at the moment.

_Who is that blonde?...Where did he go?!_

Kiba stumbled over a neglected twig, his fingertips grazing the cement sidewalk as he struggled to maintain his equilibrium. You could easily pick out the American from the Japanese Natives. His insecurity of his whereabouts gave everything away, plus his consistent mantra of apologies every time he jostled his way pass someone. He continued in his vigorously hunt for the blonde male, and Kiba was determined to meet him before he left for Suna. The brunette bared his teeth, face palming himself, at which his make up upon his cheeks began to fade. Revealing his triangle tattoos. "Dammit." He mused, averting his large eyes towards a mini pug across the street. He analyze traffic, rushing over to the facility in a impetuously manner. Maybe if he inquired of a few people about a certain blonde, they'd eventually lead him to his prize. Barging into the bar, he checked his surroundings. Drunks lolling against he tabletop, or just conversing at the pool tables in the back. The wretched odor of must slammed into his nostrils, while the brunette scrunched his nose in displeasure. Those onyx eyes analyzed each nook and cranny of the withering building, until his deadpan gaze fell upon a very drunk ravishing young man. A certain blonde with a divine physique. Kiba smirked at the prize, casually stalking towards the man who lolled face down upon the table. He smiled lightly, resting himself in the seat adjacent to him. He stared at his delicious sun-kissed skin, a smooth and tender look. "Ummm...Hi?" The blonde groaned inwardly, his azure eyes peeking out from behind his folded arms. His eyebrow quirked up at that, and the repugnant glare he sent Kiba's way didn't intimidate him the slightest.

"Wat...do waaant?" He mused in a slurred way, carding his fingers through his hair languidly.

"I saw you earlier today at Sasuke's and-"

"-You stocking meh? Huh?...You wanna stock meh for wat? I ain't bow-the-ring wuu!-"

"-No!No!No!...I...I just wanted to make sure that you were okay after whatever happened back there." Naruto sighed, and averted his solemn gaze back to the glass half-filled with his 6th sex on the beach. The dark aura looming inside the bar sent slight chills down Kiba's spine, however the warming glint in the blonde's eyes kept him comfortable. Naruto hiccuped. His mouth slightly agape, and a tinge bit of drool slithered down the inner part of his mouth. "I'm Kiba...Inuzuka Kiba." The blonde nodded. Assuring Kiba that he understood what was indeed happening.

"I'm...Uzumaki Naru-" His azure eyes widened in incredulity, and before both men could fathom what happened next. Naruto regurgitated his entire stomach's contents all over Kiba's _new_ business suit. Kiba released obscenities under his breath, watching Naru convulse in the sit next to him. "I'm...I'm so sorry." He coyly apologized, as a faint blush appeared upon his cheeks.

_Dammit! Neji is gonna kill me!_

* * *

**_~Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my story! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I kinda had a little bit of writer's block half way through -_-But I hope the next chapter will be longer than this one. Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed or anything. Follow! Favor! Review! Do whatever you see fit to! Peace!~_**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, I've been having a very aggravating case of writer's block with this story. And I finally conquered the beast, so I'm back! Yay! Be proud of me. Thanks for being so patient and I'm so sorry for the wait. Thank YAOILOVE1 for reviewing another story of mine, to tell me to update. It made me smile to know that you guys are so interested in this story, despite it being only 2 small chapters. I'm very disappointed in myself. But I have a question for you: Should this fic be SasuNaru or KibaNaru? I think Raven Halley was going to make it KibaNaru which this will be the first for me. I usually to SasuNaru but I don't mind doing the other. So please tell me what couple is the most appropriate for this story. **

**IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING ERRORS PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND REMEMBER I DONT HAVE A BETA YET. **

**Hope this chapter will make it up to you. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine. We all know this right? Good.

* * *

_**~Chapter 2~**_

Kiba, now stood in the bathroom, grimacing at the repulsive smell of vomit tainting his expensive tailor-made suit. "Dammit, Neji is definitely going to ring my neck." He mumbled under his breath, while snatching paper towel after paper towel from the dispenser. Wetting the paper, he scrubbed the tainted clothing as hard as he could, fighting down the urge to regurgitate any of his stomach's content onto himself. The blonde, he realized whose name was now Naruto, lolled against the opposite side of the door apologizing every five seconds, while his voice continued to slur. Luckily for the foreigner his hotel reservations were located a few blocks down the street from the pug, so he didn't have far to go. However, he couldn't leave Naruto alone and drunk in the city of Konoha, so he took the boisterous blonde-haired male with him. Cursing idly while bracing his body up on the rim of the sink, Kiba removed his suit and tossed the awful messing clothing in the clothes hamper. He stood scantily in front of the mirror, glancing over his shoulder towards the door, where Naruto's voice rained out.

"I'm sooooooo sorry. I didn't mean to retch on you dude! Kami!...Kami why?!" The brunette frowned, and opened the bathroom door, after wrapping a large towel around his waist; which elicited the blonde to blush upon seeing this. Kiba scoffed. Jostling pass the other man, he made way to his suitcase, pulling out fresh underwear and pajama clothing. Naruto stared intently at the man, while he leaned over and searched through his belongs; with the occasionally grunts or slipped obscenities leaving his slightly chapped lips. Not that Naruto cared or anything, he just felt somewhat comfortable being in the presence of this foreigner. As if the aura his body let radiate around him, had lured Naruto into staying close to him. He felt safe, friendship, and love all wrapped up in one mind boggling aura. Naruto knew not to go near strangers or even dare go home with one, especially while he was intoxicated. Foreigners were the worst. They knew nothing about the city, yet they got laid the most with their accents or wealth, or with some other tantalizing gift that they'd attained. Kiba noticed the blonde watching him intently in his peripheral vision, at which the brunette turned halfway to meet those azure eyes. "Why did you come help me?...I...if you want sex or something, I'm not going to give it to you. Just because, you're a...a _foreigner_ doesn't make you all _that_ special." Naruto spoke with a slight slur. His sun-kissed skin glistening in the lamp light. Kiba ogled at him, feeling a pang of distress; _that, _he hid from the blonde behind a visage of comfort.

"I don't want anything from you, Naruto. I...I noticed you were upset about something so I decided to offer you a shoulder to lean on." Azure eyes widened incredulously. Kiba clutched his clothes in one arm and made his way back towards the bathroom door. "...Besides..." Kiba came to an abrupt hiatus and glanced over at the blonde, who looked up at him expectantly. "...Someone as beautiful as you deserves more than, to be treated like a sex slave." And with that, he vanished behind the bathroom door, leaving Naruto to gawk at the wooden wall adjacent to him. The sun-kissed man stood dumbfounded in the silent room, letting his mind roam in LaLa land, although he did in fact listen to the shower of water. This foreigner- _this_ stranger told him that he was in fact beautiful! Sasuke never said anything like that about him, and to be frank he knew that asshole would never appreciate anything he did. Why was his chest pounding with delight, and his face continued to fluster? He'd always gotten compliments from guys all the time, yet this guy made his heart jump with happiness...but why?

The blonde swayed back and forth towards the hotel bed, flopping on top to rest his weary eyes, yet his mind refused to grant him his wish. This guy wanted something? But what? Him? Money? Maybe he said he didn't want sex, but that's exactly what he desired! The blonde groaned exasperatedly; covering his face when Kiba opened the bathroom door to look over at him. This man looked so amazing after he showered. Naruto took notice to his chiseled abs, and short hair while peeping through his hands. His physique looked exquisite. A creature from the heavens above is what he would or could say about the foreigner. An American man. He smiled slightly at the thought, albeit he noticed the bed shift under Kiba's weight, he couldn't move. Well it's not that he couldn't, he just felt comfortable and decided not too. The brunette calculated the blonde's body, analyzing every wrinkle in his orange sweater against his smooth flesh. He fought the urge to lean down and kiss his sun-kissed skin, while he ran his hand along the muscle. He didn't want Naruto to think that he was some type of rapist, so he continued to watch from afar. Naruto let his hands slide down his face, before those gorgeous azure eyes fluttered open to get a view of Kiba's dark brown ones. Naruto was most definitely shocked that the other man was now clad in long pajama pants and a white t-shirt. They looked at the other in amazement, but like all good things it came to an end. An end that seemed too quick for Kiba's liking. He wanted to stare into those eyes all day long and think of all the happiness in his life. He liked Naruto- though he didn't really know the guy, he felt that they could have a really good friendship blooming.

"Kiba." His eyes immediately snapped up, when his name left those succulent lips- Wait! No! He shouldn't think of him like that! Blooming _friendship_ remember...and he couldn't live with himself, if Naruto thought he only wanted him for his body. Things had to take time to evolve and grow. Those blue eyes glanced over at the brunette. He smiled when he noticed those eyes staring expectantly at his person. "You're the first person- well more like guy, that actually makes me feel like I should." Kiba arched an eyebrow at that, but decided not to question the blonde about it. Then moments later curiosity came over him.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" He bit his lip, when the blonde closed his eyes and sighed idly. He felt like a little child again; back in middle school when Hinata Hyūga first moved to America. He had an enormous crush on her, however it soon died away, when he realized that Hinata didn't feel that way about him. But something about Naruto made him feel squeamish inside, and to be frank he enjoyed it.

"I mean, most of the guys here in Konoha only want sex from me, but you...you're different." He opened his eyes and smiled at him. "It's like you want to be my friend, rather than use me for your own selfish needs...Are all American men like you?" Naruto grabbed his hand, snuggling his cheek into the soft palm and sighed languidly. A foreigner felt so soft, and Naruto wanted more to feel. Kiba's heart commenced in its impetuous thumping. It felt like a freight train was rushing through his chest cavity and he couldn't take it anymore. Kiba snatched his hand away, eliciting the blonde to jump and give him a confused look. "Is...did I do something wrong?-"

"-No...No Naruto, it's just..." The blonde stared at him intently as if calculating his nervous demeanor. Maybe he did go a little too far with this guy, but it was _only_ a simple touch. "...Naruto, I...you...umm...you are really special, and I know you're hurting right now over Sas-" Soft lips covered his mouth, and wide eyes stared down at the blonde kissing him. Right as his lips began to move against Naruto's and he felt confident in himself, he noticed hands roaming over his body. They kissed, but neither felt like ending it. During the heated kiss, Naruto somehow managed to straddle himself over the brunette, entwining his fingers into those short locks. Kiba pushed Naruto down onto the mattress, slamming his lips on top of the blonde's aggressively, and they passionately kissed even more. That is until, Kiba realized his mistake and immediately regretted everything. Hands gripped the front of his shirt, while he tried desperately to pull away. Reluctantly the other let him go, and the brunette pulled away then, face palmed himself in complete shock. "I'm...I'm so sorry-"

"-No, it's my fault. You started rambling and I made a mistake of choice." The Japan native rose from the bed, only to make his way towards the door of the hotel room. "Thanks for your time. You didn't need to help me at the bar back there, but you did and I'm eternally greatful-"

"-You...You don't have to go. You might need some company tonight, and I will never forgive myself if anything happened to you out there, if you leave here alone." Naruto pursed his lips at that. "Stay here tonight...with me. I'll sleep on the floor and you can have this bed-"

"-No, No. I could never do something like that to you." Naruto argued.

"But I'm allowing you too. Besides, I'm leaving tomorrow for Suna." The blonde averted his gaze, while Kiba watched over him. "We might not see each other again-"

"-I'm sorry Kiba, but I must go." This time Kiba said nothing, as the hotel door opened and Naruto walked out. He felt a pang of pain in his heart, as if someone important to him had just walked out of his life.

* * *

**~Finally! Finally! I've been fighting this battle and now, I feel reenergized- Well maybe not so much. I know everyone have been waiting patently for me to update and, I've been beating myself up over it. My baby sister deleted this entire chapter, so I have to rewrite the entire thing again, and that kinda crushed the little bit of motivation that I had. However I survived and pulled through! I'm so freaking happy! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Follow, Favor, Review; do what you see fit too! Peace~**


End file.
